Reality
by Aster Uchiha
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke suddenly end up in the real world with a mysterious address in their pocket. What do they do now? It's wierd I know.. Just give it a chance. R&R please!
1. Reality

Yep, another new fic from me! Here goes nothing! I am so bored...

* * *

Reality

Sasuke had finally obtained the mangekyo sharingan, and now he would finally have a chance to use it. Itachi stood, huffing and puffing from the fight, and activated it finally. He had been holding off, not wanting to waste chakra, but also hoping to test his little brother. Sasuke gasped, this was it. He had been beaten around like a rag doll for what seemed like an eternity, but now he could show Itachi his true power. He concentrated and activated the mangekyo sharingan, just as his brother had.

Itachi only smiled and met Sasuke's eyes fearlessly as he tried to use its power on him. Both were shocked when the world around them began to go black. The ground and surrounding scarred landscape were disappearing and they were left with only each other.

Sasuke hung his head and called to Itachi. "I don't know what you're trying to pull.. But I guess you've got me…" The one time use of his new ability had used the last of his chakra. Sasuke was unable to fight any longer.

"I haven't done anything.." Itachi glared at Sasuke, chilling him. Itachi still had chakra, Sasuke was at his mercy. Suddenly the blackness that swallowed the world around them seemed to close in on then, strangling them both into to unconsciousness. Somewhere in Naruto's world, and explosion went off.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a park. He stared around him, baffled. Everything was different. They way the people dressed and the cars speeding down a nearby street were all foreign to him. He realized he was back in the same clothes he had worn before leaving Konoha. Utterly confused, he put his hands in his pockets and tried to look as normal as he could.

To his surprise, there was a small paper in his pocket. He never put anything in his pockets. Curious, he pulled out the folded scrap of paper and opened it. Even more puzzling was the writing on the paper.

Norwalk City, CA

Stanton Ave.

18032 apt. A

He didn't know what to make of the paper. Never having been in this world, he didn't know what an address was, or how to use it. Sasuke looked around, surveying the few people in the park. What did he do next? He needed to know what this paper meant. Following his instincts, he did his best to walk up to an old man as nonchalantly as possible and ask about it.

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes quickly, only to see the dirty bricks of an alley way surrounding him. He jumped to his feet, heart beating wildly in his chest. It wasn't genjutsu as far as he could tell. He watched a dirty man beg a woman and her small child for some money as cars flew by. He wondered if people were hunting him here too. Every sense was suddenly heightened. He needed to do something besides sit there.

As he calmed himself, gathering his thoughts, his heightened sense picked up the jab of a folded paper in his pocket. Itachi realized something very important that he had missed. His Akatsuki uniform had no pockets. He was dressed in the clothes he had worn before slaying his clan. Wary of everything around him, he took the paper out slowly. Upon unfolding it, he saw:

Norwalk City, CA

Stanton Ave.

18032 apt. A

He picked up on the word city. _Some kind of direction?_ He wondered. He looked around him. Stanton Ave. was the street in front of him. Now for the numbers, they seemed to be on every building, if he just followed them in order. Still cautious, he began tracking the mysterious clue.

* * *

Interested..? It's a one shot idea right now... C'mon review me! Tell me what you think. I don't have a story line for this, suggestions would be welcomed! 


	2. Sasuke's Arrival

Yep.. Interesting.. NOT! Well, here goes nothing!

* * *

Sasuke's Arrival

The old man was more helpful than Sasuke had anticipated. Not only had he explained the way addresses worked, but also taken him almost all the way the address on the paper.

Sasuke walked through the apartment complex slowly. It was a small one, with small grass lawns in front of each home. The apartments all had a red roof with yellow paint. He wandered slowly to the specified apartment. The doors all looked the same, the only indication that he was at the right one was the number plaque beside the door.

Prepared for the worst, he knocked on the door. To his surprise a blonde haired girl, about his own age, opened the door promptly. Her blue eyes widened as she looked over him. Then she glared at him. "Who are you? And what makes you think it's funny to cosplay as Sasuke at MY house?!" She was almost yelling at him.

Sasuke stood, dumbfounded and at a loss for words. Finally he came back with a single question. "Cosplay?"

"Dress up." She growled at him. "Cosplay is a fancy word for dressing up as anime characters. Just so you know, I hate Sasuke's guts. You should really leave before I kick your ass. I don't even know you for God's sake!" she cried aghast.

"How did you know my name?" Sasuke was already confused. It had to have been this girl who had brought him here, otherwise, why would he have had her address? Her rudeness to him was beginning to piss him off.

"Cut the act! I know you're not really Sasuke!" She was raising her voice at in an alarming way. "Sasuke is not real."

Sasuke felt his head spin. Did she say he wasn't real?

"He's just some gay ass anime character!" She was full on yelling now. "Get off my door step like that!"

Sasuke glared at her the way only an Uchiha could. "Stop cussing at me.."

"You're…. Uchiha.. Sasuke?" She gasped, finally beginning to catch on.

"Who else would I be?" Sasuke asked in an irritated way.

The girl scowled at him, gathering all her courage she looked him square in the eye. "If you're really Sasuke Uchiha.." Sasuke waited, hanging on her words in the most twisted way. "Go to hell!" she hissed, slamming the door in his face.

Sasuke stared at the red door for a few minutes before giving it another infamous Uchiha glare and ambling off to not even he knew where. Meeting the girl had been interesting, now he needed to know what anime was.

* * *

Yep.. Short chapters, easier to update quickly! Give me reviews please! I really need 'em. If this is a lame fic, please tell me. 


	3. Itachi's Arrival

Woah.. Another freako chapter, don't lose too many brain cells.

* * *

Itachi's Arrival

Itachi had been following the numbers and somehow found the place. He saw that it had a backyard. That was convenient for him. For a ninja, hoping a fence was no problem. He hid in the backyard, watching for a second to see if people were there.

The only person he saw was a blonde girl, about his little brother's age, wearing a Mist forehead protector. He realized that it must have been this girl who brought him here. He watched, sweat dropping, as she danced around, singing some Japanese song.

He decided that he could take her without much fuss. Sneaking into the apartment, he grabbed her from behind, holding a kunai to her neck. She gasped, but remained silent. Slowly, she craned her head to look at him. Her blue eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, then she scowled at him sullenly.

"And I expect YOU'RE Uchiha Itachi, eh? Another freak? What do you cosplayers want with me?!" she spoke to him sarcastically, unafraid of the knife at her throat.

"Why did you bring me here?" Itachi wasn't in the mood to be haggled with.

"Bring you here? I didn't do anything, you freaky cosplayers just keep showing up! First Sasuke, and now-!" Itachi cut her off.

"Sasuke? Why are you calling us cosplayers?" he was very to the point.

"For the last time, a cosplayer is a big word for someone dressed as an anime character!" She glared at him and stuck her tongue out.

"What the hell is anime?" he asked, beginning to lose his temper.

She pushed away from him. Itachi was too shocked that she would think to do something so rash in her situation to stop her. Picking up a remote, she turned on a DVD player and started an episode of Naruto. Itachi was unfamiliar to all these things. He watched, stunned, as Sasuke fought Naruto and had a flashback with him in their younger days.

"Anime, Japanese animation.. How could not know? You're dressed as Itachi!" she said his name in a way that made his stomach turned. Uchiha Itachi had gotten his first taste of fangirls.

"I am Uchiha Itachi.." he said it slowly, not quite believing it anymore.

She looked at him odd, "Yeah.. and I'm Deidara… Look, if you need help, I can call the men in the white jackets for you, okay?"

"Don't lie to me.. You're not Deidara. What are babbling about?" Itachi gave her the infamous Uchiha glare.

This time, she ignored it. "ME? I'm the one babbling now? You just some lunatic who THINKS you're Itachi! You cheap knock off! The real thing would be so much cooler! Itachi doesn't take sass from anyone!" She had suddenly become very pumped up. "Let alone the ultra nerd idiot, Alisa!"

Itachi was tired of games. She wanted him to not take sass from anyone? Fine, he wouldn't let her go being rude to him like she was. He grabbed the front of her shirt, bringing her eye level with him as he activated his sharingan.

She swallowed hard. "Uh.. Nice contacts Mister…Please put me down.."

"What the hell are contacts?" Itachi was sick of listening to her talk about things he had never heard of.

She gasped. "You're really him, aren't you?"

He put her down, but kept a firm hold on her. "Who else?" he growled at her.

* * *

Okay.. Too lazy to do more.. maybe later. Give me reviews! I love reviews almost as much as I love Itachi! YEAH! REVIEWS AND ITACHI!! 


	4. Not Happening

Yep, I actually got a review. Thanx Aquamarine Snow(I don't exactly remember what your pen name was, and I'm really lazy. Sorry if it's not perfectly correct.)... I really appreciate it. This chapter is only up because you wanted it. Here it goes, I am so odd.

* * *

Not Happening

The girl gasped. "You're really REALLY Itachi Uchiha! Just like the anime! Oh my gosh!" She was pulling at her hair, and raving wildly.

Itachi held her firmly, lifting her higher off her feet. "What did you say about Sasuke?" If Sasuke had come too, maybe his being here wasn't her doing at all. But then why had he had her address, and now it seemed, Sasuke too?

"Uh.. W-well!" she stuttered. "He came by earlier.. I thought he was a cosplayer!" Itachi took in what she said. "Oh my gosh!" she cried again. "I MET Sasuke and I didn't beat the crap out of him! NOO! What does that say about me?"

Itachi shook her, trying to quiet her. After she finally began to calm down, he asked another question. "What did he want?"

She looked at him, a nervous smile plastered on her face. "Um.. I kinda… Don't know…"

Itachi was losing his temper again. "There's no way you could have brought us here, you're too stupid." He concluded aloud. "How could you not know?"

She twiddled her fingers and fake laughed in a failed attempt at easing the tension. "Well… You see-.. I uh, told him to go to hell.."

Itachi glared at her again, she was completely useless. He decided he should dispose of her. Itachi forced her to look him in the eye and used the mangekyo sharingan on her.

The world warped around them, and the idiotic girl was strapped to the cross-like post Itachi had become famous for. He stood before her, holding a sword. "If you really know so much, remember what I did to Kakashi.. You're that much closer to being one of us.."

She screamed. "What the hell is going on?!" She was breaking into tears before her seventy-two hours began, but Itachi had no sympathy for her. "I was just enjoying my day, and now this?!"

Itachi raised the sword, about to begin her torture. "This isn't happening! I know this isn't real! Dammit, I'm gonna wake up from this nightmare!" She glared him, gritting her teeth in a vain effort to 'wake up'. Itachi was amused at how much like Naruto she was. He watched her struggle desperately, waiting for her to realize the horrid truth.

Then suddenly, a sharp burning pain shot through him. He crumpled and the genjutsu fell apart. Itachi was breathing hard, on his hands and knees. The girl was the same way, they were almost forehead to forehead.

"What..? Are you okay?!" her voice was shrill. He forced his head up to see her panicking, trying to help him. "What's wrong? Are you in pain or something?!" she helped him onto the couch nearby.

He slumped against the couch, amazed that she would try to help him only seconds after having the mangekyo sharingan used on her.

"What's wrong?! Tell me, I'll do what I can!" she shook his shoulders, frightened for him.

"My chakra.." Itachi was amazed at how much his battle with Sasuke had taken out of him. He had been foolish and forgotten the cost of his abilities.

"No no no! Naruto characters don't suddenly appear at your house! You don't have chakra or do jutsus! This isn't happening!" the blonde was talking more to herself than to him.

Even worn down as he was, he gave a scathing look. "This is happening. My chakra is almost gone, I need to rest."

"No no no no.. Not possible, definitely not happening! There's no way you're Uchiha Itachi.. " She was almost in tears again. Itachi sighed, it wasn't hard to upset her delicate balance of emotions.

"Get off my arm," he ordered. "I _am_ Uchiha Itachi for the last time."

She sank into the cushions, her face becoming whiter than any sheet of paper. "Then.. if you really are.. Itachi.. "she said to him, but then began talking to herself. "There's no way. This is some freaky dream. Itachi would never come to my house, even in a dream. This could only happen in fan fiction, but then it would be romance! This is the worst dream ever. Maybe if I just play along.."

She looked at him, determined. "What do you need me to do?"

Itachi sighed, she still didn't believe he was real. But at least she was on his side, for the moment. "First, what is your name?"

"Alisa.." she said slowly, in a daze.

* * *

Wow.. I can't believe that I typed this. Tell me what you think, I would love a review please!! I even like bad reviews, in fact, please tell me how warped you think I am! Pretty please??? 


	5. Explanations

Surprisingly, I've gotten lots of support for this fic. Thanx for all the reviews. It's the most I've gotten, except for Uchiha in Humor. I hope I kept Itachi in character. I don't think I did a very good job of it. Well, read it and give me reviews. I'm sorry thechapters are so short!

* * *

Explanations

"If you want to help, explain this place to me.." Itachi was very to the point, not wanting to waste time.

"Well.. uh.. Do you have any questions? Give me an idea of where to begin.. Please.." She was pleading, still rubbing her head.

Itachi pointed at the Mist headband around her waist. "Are you only a genin?"

She sighed, glad she knew the word from the anime. "Um.. No. I'm not really even a ninja. Well, not at least in your terms."

Alisa paused, waiting for him to comment. Itachi only stared back solemnly, waiting for her to elaborate. "I can use.. um.. taijutsu. That's it. And we don't have ninja academies here, or anything like that."

Itachi sat patiently for a few silent, awkward moments. "Why?" he inquired, irritated at her lack of full reasoning.

"Well.." She shrugged and laughed in slightly insane way. "To put it frankly, machine guns would obliterate any ninja. 'Ninja' are obsolete. I brought this forehead protector at an anime store.."

Itachi's eyes widened. _Buying them?_ He thought. He was thoroughly astounded. The headbands identified ninja, they could be used to infiltrate villages. Selling them was like selling the security of a country.

"What kind of place is this?" he wondered aloud.

"A place very different from Konoha or Kirikagure.. We should be worrying about how to get you back though, right?" Alisa sat cross-legged on the couch, facing him.

"That means we need to get Sasuke back too.." Itachi was calculating things in his mind. Alisa watched him, still in shock.

"So.. you're trying to say… We need to _FIND_ Sasuke?" she gaped at him. "There's no way! Sasuke can suffer for all I care! Without help, he's almost as good as dead! There's no way I'm giving a hand in saving him.."

Itachi glared at her. "Do you have any idea what a ninja could do here?" he said sharply. "Don't underestimate him, Sasuke is also an Uchiha. That is why I left him alive." He continued on his previous train of thought, "We don't even have to search for him. I know him, he'll come looking for me."

Alisa looked him over, scooting away slightly. "What, does he have a radar that singles you out or something? If you attract Sasuke.. Ugh.. Something needs to be done about that. Besides, "she flipped her hands in the air. "He doesn't even know you're here!"

Itachi sighed. That was a relief somewhat. "You're not very helpful," he commented. "You've hardly told me anything."

She was about to say something back, but stopped when they heard a key in the front door. "It's my parents! Oh my gosh, there's no way this is a dream!" Alisa grabbed Itachi's shoulders. "C'mon, hide or something! You have all those fancy jutsu, right?!"

Itachi tried to push her off. "My chakra is all gone, I can't do anything.."

The lock clicked open, and the door handle began to turn. Alisa helped him out into the backyard. "C'mon, let's make a break for it!"

He looked down at the girl supporting his weight. She was no ninja, but she was probably the best person he could have come across here. "I can't. I told you I don't have anymore chakra."

"C'mon already! You're Mr. Famous Killer of His Whole Huge Clan Dude! Do something! Lack of chakra shouldn't be a problem!" she lowered her panicked voice.

Itachi glared down on her. _I don't like having a partner. Kisame was tolerable, but this little girl… Dammit. I have no choice. _"You seem quite anxious to run off with complete strangers," he said sarcastically. He wasn't being himself, but things here were very different and called for different actions.

"Who would have known Itachi Uchiha was such an as-" she began, but the door was swinging open. They had no time to argue. "Do something!"

* * *

Okay, nothing much happened, but new problems have arisen. Tell me what you think. Storyline suggestions are welcome. I'm kind just going little by little, no big plans here. Heh, I hope this makes you think a little. What if one of your favorite characters showed up on your doorstep? Would they be as cool as they are in the anime as in real life? Review and tell me if I'm really twisted! 


	6. Ninja Lessons

Everyone seems to like this fic.. I guess it was a good oneshot idea. I've gotten lots of input from peole here at my house, so I actually have quite a bit coming up. It's wierd. I'm sorry if Itachi is out of character. I'm going between this and two ther fics. Each one is very different, and I need to adjust each time. Well, I hope this chapter meets your expectations.

* * *

Ninja Lessons

Itachi glared down on her. She was asking him the same thing over and over. "You do something."

Alisa gaped at him. "M-me?" she managed. "But, I'm n-not a ninja!"

He glared at her again. "You want to be one?"

Her eyes looked like they might fall out her head. "Y-yes! But, what about-?"

He cut her off. "Concentrate all the chakra you can in your feet." She only stared at him blankly. Itachi sighed, he had never been a good teacher. Hence, why he had never helped Sasuke with his shuriken training. "Do it."

"Sweet heart, I'm back.." her mother called, stepping in through the door. "Alisa, honey.. Where are you?"

The girl was trembling under his arm, irritating him beyond belief. "Concentrate!"

She looked up, as if saying _You want me to think about my FEET at a time like this?_ But after a few tense, precious seconds, she squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating on her feet as much as possible.

"Jump." He ordered, pulling them both toward the fence.

She leapt as high as she could, and turned back in utter shock. They came about five feet off the ground, easily clearing the three foot fence.

They landed in a surprisingly quiet way. Alisa looked back, astounded at what had just happened. "D-did I really j-just?!"

"Would you like to be caught?" Itachi hissed.

"Uh!" she was jolted out of her shock. "C'mon!" Alisa cried, pulling him along.

Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have let her drag him, but under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have been here. Grudgingly, Itachi let her lead him down the streets. It was odd that nobody seemed to notice anything.

They had only gone about a block when Alisa began huffing and puffing. "You're REALLY heavy.. "she said between breaths. "Can't you at least run without that stupid chakra?"

Itachi stood on his own, pushing her away. "Yes, if you would let me go.." he growled scathingly.

Alisa blushed. "You know, if I was just a little bit older…"

He shot a disgusted glare. "We need to keep moving."

"To where?!" she cried. "We have a huge, wide world, and no idea where to go!"

"Where doesn't matter." Itachi muttered, walking into an alley way off the main street.

Alisa followed. "I'm not going back anytime soon, am I?"

"What do you honestly think?" he said sarcastically.

"I don't even have a change of clothes!" she gasped, bringing her hands to her face. "And what about showers? And _deodorant_?! Oh my gosh! I don't wanna smell bad!"

Itachi rubbed his head. Were these really the things she was worried about? His journey here was only beginning, and he was already dreading every coming second. The sooner he got back, the better.

* * *

Okay.. Yes. Please give me reviews! Don't expect any updates. I'm leaving in a day or so, and I won't be back 'til Friday. I hope it's not rteally leaving you hanging. I hate it when authors say they can't update and leave it so opened ended. I hope you liked it. If you did, tell me so! 


	7. Sasuke's Adventures

This is my second most popluar fan fiction. I hope this chapter keeps up the humor and excitement!

* * *

Sasuke's Adventures

Sasuke wandered the streets, unsure what to do next. The girl had refused to help him. No, not just that, she had been a total ass and told him to go to hell.

More irritated than usual, he trudged down the sidewalk in unnervingly unfamiliar surroundings. He surveyed the signs around him. It was clear that they weren't in kanji, but he understood them anyway. The strange newfound knowledge heightened his curiosity. He began reading advertisements for kicks. Suddenly he came across one in an anime store that stopped him dead in his tracks.

The window was almost fully obscured by a poster with team seven's picture. It stunned him to see that Naruto was in the lead. Even he was following behind the person he considered to be the biggest dumbass he had ever met. Sasuke roved the poster for words and found them quickly. He only caught the word 'cosplay' before a group of nearby squealed and surrounded him like a pack of wolves.

"Oh my god! That's the best Sasuke outfit I've ever seen!" one girl squealed.

"I'm his biggest fan ever! You look so much like him!" a brunette cried, edging toward him the way Sakura did.

"You're my fan..?" he muttered, so taken by surprise that he forgot his smoothness.

"Sasuke's fan, silly!" the first girl told him.

"You know, if you're as much like Sasuke as you look, tell me your name and I'll be yours.." the brunette was only inches away as she made her offer as seductively as possible.

"Tch!" Sasuke hissed, pushing her away.

"OH!" the desperate brunette squealed. "I think I love you!" She tried to wrap her thin arms around him and Sasuke made a break for it.

The girls chased him like madwomen up and down innumerable streets before they had no more energy left to dash after him. Sasuke careened into an alley and sat against the dirty bricks, breathing hard and covered in muck from the various places he had been pursued through.

He relaxed for a second, breathing a sigh of relief at his narrow escape. Sasuke almost jumped out his skin when he heard a small boy's girlish voice. "Mommy, is that guy a _hobo_?" the boy asked, pointing at Sasuke.

"Don't point." She scolded the child, throwing him a nervous glance and towing the boy after her.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of his reflection in a window across the street. His clothes were scuffed and had small tears. That didn't surprise him though, it was his hair that caused him to gasp. His hair had always stood up to some degree, even wet. Not now. It was limp, all hanging almost shoulder length and straight. He looked like Itachi with botox and a bad haircut. Things here were certainly different in too many ways to count.

* * *

Haha! Did you like my description of Sasuke's new look? Botox and a bad haircut... Hobos and fangirls, exciting times we live in, eh?! Plesae give me more reviews! I love hearing from you guys! grin 


	8. Dumpsters in Alleyways

Sorry this took so long, I've been doing a lot of other stuff and school has started. If you're curious about what I've been doing go to my profile and check out my account on devianta art. It won't let me put a link here, so go to my profile to get the link to see my art! It's devaint art.. yep!I have art work posted there, check it out! But first, read this chapter!!

* * *

Dumpsters in Alleyways

"So…" the blonde trotting behind Itachi started. "Where are we going?"

He said nothing.

She tugged on his sleeve. "Answer me." She demanded.

Itachi ignored her, determined not to lose control of his ever growing temper.

It seemed that she had given up after they had walked several blocks in silence. Pleased at his 'victory', he answered, "We need a place to hide."

Alisa glared at him. "We passed all the hotels. What kind of place do you have in mind?"

He sighed, aggravated. "Do you think we can just walk into any place we want?"

"You have sharingan!" she retorted.

"And no chakra," he shot back, temper getting the better of him. "Besides, I'd assume you need money of some sort."

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms. "It's not my fault I can't get a job!"

He dismissed her comment, walking at a steady speed. They wove through side streets and alley ways, all the while, Alisa shooting daggers at his back. It was quite some time before she gave up her useless attempts at getting back at him. It was when she finally looked round did she realize how far from her home she was.

"W-why did you take us here?!" she hissed, glancing warily around the dank street. "This is where gangs and drug dealers kill innocent little girls like me!"

_Innocent?_ He wondered, recalling what she had said about being 'just a little bit older.' "What do I look like?" he asked coldly.

"Like a mofia dude.." she whimpered.

He fought the urge to strangle her.

Gathering her sarcasm in the form of courage she continued, "So what's the plan Mr. ex-nin, physco killer mofia-looking dude?"

"I can hide easily here." Itachi muttered, not concerned with explaining things to her, but more with _exactly_ where he would hide.

"You mean 'we'…" she corrected.

"You can't shut up for five seconds, let alone keep quiet long enough to hide anywhere."

Alisa stuck her tongue out and pursed her lips together, determined to prove her self as a quiet person. Itachi smirked to himself. _That ought to do the trick…_

She followed him as picked his way through the even more ominous trash filled alleys, face screwed up in an effort to preserve her silence. Itachi stopped after they had weaved their way to the back of a particularly nasty one. She fought the urge to say something nagging as he gently prodded the corner of the over filled dumpster.

"Here we are." He mumbled, suddenly shoving aside the dumpster with a huge amount of force.

"WHAT?!" Alisa gaped. "What the hell-?!!"

Itachi casually strolled into the small clean space behind the dumpster. "A place to hide."

"Behind a dumpster in an alley?!" she yelled.

"Where do _you_ plan on hiding?" he asked smugly.

A look of utter horror crossed her face before she gave him a sullen glare. "Right here… With you…" she growled.

He took a seat, leaning on the wall contentedly. Alisa began to pace, muttering loudly and incoherently.

"Quiet…" he ordered. "Lest we are found," he added with a sly smirk that she missed while gritting her teeth in the effort of silencing her dissatisfaction.

He relaxed, closing his eyes, planning to rest while he could. Hopefully he could regain some of his chakra, then he wouldn't be so helpless here. Itachi slipped into a sleep that bordered wakefulness. It was a while before Alisa realized it. She glanced around, realizing how late it really was. The sun had gone down, and the only light crept in through the cracks where the scum had fallen away when Itachi had shoved aside the dumpster.

She exhaled loudly. "There's really no going back.. Is there?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper, not expecting an answer.

"Please, _go _back," Itachi muttered, starling her.

Quickly wiping the shock from her face she shot him another dirty look. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here, with you."

"Hn…" he growled, not bothering to give her words much consideration.

"Well… If you're going to _sleep_"- she twisted the word to sound like it was a crime to rest, not that Itachi cared- "Then, I'd better get some rest too."

He didn't answer, clearly trying to show his distaste for her company.

Alisa surveyed the space, it seemed larger than when they had come into it. She was used to sleeping with someone always by her side, namely her sister, and it was odd to think about sleeping alone. Blushing horribly, she leaned on the bricks next to Itachi, debating whether or not to sit beside him. She was about to slide down the wall and curl up beside him when he lifted his head and pointed to the wall opposite him.

"Over there." It was an order, and tired as she was, her only argument was a pleading glance. He glared in reply. Sullenly, she took her lonesome spot, hoping to force sleep in the unfamiliar surroundings and without comfort.

"You suck…" she muttered, falling into an exhausted unconscious that could hardly be called 'sleep'.

Itachi opened one eye in time to see her slump and pass out from exhaustion. _I wonder how much potential someone like her has as a ninja…_The fact that she seemed to be a rarity here in the ability to use chakra interested him. It was the only reason he allowed her to 'lead' him on. Maybe he could test out some things, make his time with her useful.

* * *

I hope it was still entertaining, but of course, I have to have some kind of drama.. Me and my emoness.. Tell me if you thought it was still funny, this chapter is also longer. I wanna know what ya thought! Review please! 


	9. In a Tree

Okay, so... Was anyone wondering what happened to Sasuke all this time? Here's more... I'm a pshyco.

* * *

In a Tree

The day was fading, and sleeping in an alley covered in filth wasn't very appealing to Sasuke. There wasn't much he could do to clean himself, but he was sure he could find a better place to rest. Picking himself up slowly, he trudged down the emptying sidewalk.

Before he realized where his feet were taking him, he was at the park that he had awoken in. It was dark, but the metal arms of a bench still glinted at him. A cold, metal bench wouldn't be a comfortable place to spend the night, but it was better than the brick walls of dirty side streets.

Sighing in irritation, he slid into the corner of it. He shivered as the chill of the metal seeped through his clothes and assailed his bare skin. There was no way sleep would be possible if he laid down, so he resolved to rest sitting up.

Glaring in discomfort, he leaned back, closing his eyes and forcing sleep. The sounds of the night began to fade as he drifted off. Sasuke was almost asleep when he felt eyes on him.

His eyes flew open, and a pair of wide, curious, gray eyes stared back. "Hello," the girl mumbled.

Sasuke scowled at her. Her black hair fell in tangled waves, and her arms were pressed to her sides to keep her shirt down as she hung upside down from a tree branch. Deciding she was better than the blonde girl who had slammed the door or the brunette who had tried to molest him, he replied, "Hello… What are you doing in this tree?"

"Following you." She answered quickly, but in a whisper.

Narrowing his eyes, he began to doubt the decision to speak to her. "Why are you following me?"

"You're Uchiha Sasuke." Still holding her gray T-shirt with one hand, she pulled a large, remote-looking object out of her pocket.

"How do you know my name?" He wondered why he was surprised at the fact that she knew him.

"Says you're Sasuke, right here," she turned the remote upside down and around to show him the screen.

Sasuke leaned forward, peering at the small display. He gasped softly as he noted his name against a carefully drawn map. "Exactly, what is that?"

"I call it my 'Uchiha-dar.' It finds members of the Uchiha clan." She sat up and slid around the tree branch to climb down. "I built it myself," the mysterious girl added as she sat next to him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke was careful to keep a safe distance away from her after the last encounter with girls who knew his name.

"Katy," she answered. There was a moment of silence as she fussed with the 'Uchiha-dar.' "You're trying to find Itachi, correct?"

He tensed at the name. Less than a day ago, he had come dangerously close to being killed by that person. "How does it concern you?" he asked in a scathing tone of voice.

Katy stood and grabbed his wrist. "Come with me." Sasuke twisted out of her grip, shooting her another nasty glare. Instead of being frightened or repulsed, she laughed. "You really are Sasuke. You know, I almost thought this was broken." She showed him the screen again, but this time the dot centered on it read 'Uchiha Itachi.' "Let's go."

Sasuke was sure he didn't like this girl any better than the others, but she might be of use, unlike the others. She smiled back at him as he stood to follow her. "Don't smile around me."

"That's fine. I understand why you might be upset by that." She continued walking briskly. "By the way, I might need your help to get inside."

"Inside where?" he asked skeptically.

"Inside my house…" Katy shrugged, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. "My parents wouldn't allow a hobo in my room."

Sasuke gave her a disgusted glare. It was the second time he had been called a hobo that day, and he was quickly tiring of the label.

* * *

Yep.. 'Uchiha-dar'.. A crazy physco Sasuke fangirl... How do you make an.. 'Uchiha-dar'? Anybody know? I want one! C: So, here's my 'Christmas Update'! Enjoy! Merry Christmas to all! 

PS Hey, wanna give me a gift? How about a review? I would LOVE that! C: 


	10. Hobo in the House

Wow. It's been a LONG time since I update this. Enjoy.

* * *

Hobo in the House

After a short walk, Katy pulled Sasuke down a cement path that led out of the park into a local housing track. At the end of a small culvusac, there was a compact two story house tucked in the corner. It was the typical American house with a porch swing and tree in front and to the left. Her house was generic to the point of a tire swing hanging off a tree branch.

"Let's go." She dragged him towards the tree.

It was clear to Sasuke she planned to climb the tree and enter through the second story. It was late, and obvious why she was sneaking around, but he failed to see how she would need his help. Only moments earlier she'd been invading the personal space of his face while hanging upside down from a tree.

"What do you need me for?" He growled.

Katy continued on, getting ready to scale the tree. "Well, I think I may have shut my window by accident…"

"Then open it." He shot back irritably.

She shrugged off his hostility. "Easier said than done." By now she was wrapped around the tree trunk and inching her way up. The whole thing was happening way slower than Sasuke had patience for.

He was ready to go up himself and give a demonstration on proper tree climbing when Katy gave a flying leap of the tree. Sasuke froze, waiting for her to hit the ground. Instead, Katy splayed her arms, barely catching a tree limb. She twisted her body like a wild monkey and continued her odd slinky-like movements from branch to branch. Sasuke was tempted to gawk and make rude comments about her method of tree climbing, but thought better of it. However annoying or weird she may have been, she was giving him a place to sleep.

Using a small amount of chakra that he regained through the day, Sasuke scaled the tree without incident. As he reached the top, he watched her slip in the window. _Window, my ass._

Sighing to himself with disbelief, Sasuke followed suit. Once inside, he made a point to take careful note of his surroundings, or he would have, had he not been so thoroughly horrorified. Every inch of the room's walls were covered in posters and printed pictures, plushies lined the bed, and the whole space was themed navy blue with the Uchiha crest. Every piece of the room was like a giant memorial to _HIM_. Sasuke stared, open-mouthed.

"What?" Katy raised an eyebrow. Then she did a double-take of her own room as well. "Oh," she smiled as if she understood. "My apologies, I wasn't expecting you. I'm sorry it's so messy."

'Messy' was the last thing Sasuke was worried about. He was beginning to wonder about staying with the brunette. Turning about himself, his eyes rested on Katy. He gave her a disgusted glare. "This is…. This is…. _Sick_." It was the best word he could come up with at the moment.

She looked disappointed. "I didn't think you'd be that upset about it. You're way dirtier than anything in here." Katy paused, gray eyes examining him again. "You need a shower."

He ignored her. "I mean **this**!" He pointed at a plushy, afraid to touch it.

But she had her back turned to him and was shuffling about in her closet. Finally she emerged. "Here. Shower's next door." She jerked her thumb towards.

Sasuke looked incredulous for a moment before letting rage take hold. "_**NO**_." She appeared befuddled. "I am _NOT_ showering here." He didn't trust her after entering her room. Who knew what she would do if he showered or slept there? There was no way he cooperate with anymore.

Katy seemed to read his mind. Sighing in resignation, she shoved the shower supplies into his arms. "The door _does_ have a lock." She sounded extremely disappointed.

The thought provided little comfort. But as he caught his own reflection on her closet door's mirror, Sasuke realized just how much he need to bathe. The lock would have to do for now. _I still won't sleep here…_ He told himself determinedly.

* * *

Geez. Fangirls don't change, do they? lol I almost feel bad for Sasuke... But not quite.


End file.
